Born To Die
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: With his lovely, soft, gentle eyes... so sweet and warm and unlike most men, it was no wonder why she had chosen him. Young!Marjory/Salad Fingers, long before the Great War tore their lives apart many years later. And FYI: this takes place before he went crazy and became deformed. LONG before the Great War started... Drabble.


**...**

**Born To Die**

_'I feel so alone on a Friday night_  
_can you make it feel like home_  
_if I tell you you're mine?'_

_- "Born To Die", Lana Del Rey_

**...**

"...Why did you choose me?"

His voice was softer than usual, almost lulling, soothing... His hand trailing carefully over the smooth white skin of her neck, his thumb tracing along her jawbone.

She placed her hand over his. In reality, his question wasn't so simple to answer. Marjory Stewart was a beautiful girl, with her naturally rosy cheeks, heart-shaped lips, glossy blue eyes and long eyelashes that made her seem flirtatious when she blinked... It all made her quite a darling in town. A lovely rose in the field of sunflowers; unique features that weren't like most of the girls in town. And it was for those reasons why he asked the question: because even he knew that she had many other options when it came to potential suitors. Handsome young men that most women would sell their lives for just to spend one moment with.

And yet she had chosen Samuel Baxter.

With his lovely, soft, gentle eyes... so sweet and warm and unlike most men, it was no wonder why she had chosen him. And he was quite handsome too, under his gentle exterior. Unlike most arrogant men, Samuel was caring, naturally polite and modest. It was no wonder why, -in the dim light of the room, bare skin touching bare skin, almost tentatively-, she found herself staring up at him from her place on the bed. Their clothing had been thrown to the floor in a messy pile in a moment of intense heat and passion on Marjory's part, which had startled Samuel, but after a few moments he had allowed himself to give in to the unfamiliar yet desirable spell she had put him under. Once it was over, after he willingly allowed her to pull him to her bed, Samuel felt the need to ask that one question: _"...Why did you choose me?"_

This was wrong. They weren't even married, nor was marriage even in the question yet. They were still kids, yet almost, just barely adults. Both still lived with their families. They were seventeen and just had intercourse before marriage... The thought didn't occur to Marjory until she came to her senses, once both laid beside each other, panting heavily, hearts beating inside their chests...

However, it was already done and over with; Marjory found no use in dwelling on it. _Why?_ Because she had no regrets about what had just secretly occurred within the walls of her bedroom. Sure, sex before marriage was looked down upon in their time and especially in their extremely religious community, but she just didn't care if what had just happened was a sin... she loved Samuel, and what had happened between the two was out of love.

Marjory smiled, realizing the answer to his question. It was quite simple now when she thought about it. She choose Samuel because she loved him.

His skin felt so warm against her's... Marjory gave a sigh of content, and with it came her answer to his question, "...because I love you."

Samuel wasn't used to love... especially not the intimate part of love. Yet, when it came to Marjory, any nerves he had about intimacy faded away... Now it seemed to come naturally, instinctive. Her blue eyes, so similar in color to the light blue skies in the summer time, gave him the permission to slowly lean down, until his eyes were inches from her's. He pressed his lips against her's, and in return Marjory greedily kissed him back.

_'This is the last time,_  
_cause you and I..._

_._

_We were born to die.'_

* * *

**A/N: Title is "Born to Die" because I was listening to "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey while writing this one-shot, and the song fits this drabble in my opinion, and fits Salad and Marjory too... in my opinion. God, that woman's voice is like sex to my ears... (Does that make sense? XD)**

**Anyway, before Salad Fingers became mentally ill and became seriously deformed due to the Great War, he was probably just a normal young man. Before his skin turned green, his skin was a pale white color; before his eyes turned red, his eyes were a soft brown... Before he became bald from the radiation, he had light brown hair... Before he went insane, he was sane. Before he became Salad Fingers, he was simply Samuel Baxter. **

**I think he was completely human. Obviously the Great War, the chemicals involved in the warfare, caused his body to deform... Caused his mind to become detached from reality. Well... That might have been due to whatever trauma he suffered in the Great War, whatever he saw scarred him deeply.**

**Anyway, I strongly believe Marjory was Salad's wife. Hence why I completely support them as a pairing. XD In their past, I mean: before the Great War. This one-shot takes place when they're seventeen... When Marjory decides to accept Samuel (Salad Fingers) as her's... In her own terms. ;P (coughcoughSEXcough). I think that Marjory and Salad grew up during the really religious, old-fashion times (probably the 40s) where sex before marriage was REALLY looked down upon... It's still considered a sin today (obviously) among religious people, but it's waaaaaay more common now because times today are much more modern than yesterday. **

**Yeah... Anyway, please review if you LIKED it! Let me know if I should write more for this pairing, and any ideas for other one-shots would be cool! I'd love to hear your ideas! :)**


End file.
